Back in the daylight, for a little while
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: NOW COMPLETE - SQL to Undercover Ops, more than more than half of my reviewers wanted a sequel so here it is. What happens after Greg asks Zoë out at the bar after she possibly saved his life? Greg/OC
1. Cancellations

**A/N I couldn't let this stay a one-shot because of Fireandice's review, blame her. Since my Black and Blue is a little depressing to write for hours on end, I decided to grant fireandice her.. friendly request.**

**Don't own shit, suck at grammar.**

_Previously:_

"_Yes, I'm asking you out."_

"_I'd love to."_

"_Good, and for the record. Zoë, you're not messed up."_

…

"You were watching from behind the mirror?" Greg nodded. "When did you and Marina break up?"

"A few weeks after you left. I've been thinking about your last months with us a lot lately."

"How's that?"

"Are you kidding me? I tried to figure out what hints I missed" He smiled at her.

**-Seven months earlier-**

"Hey, Sarge." Zoë leaned against the doorpost in the briefing room. Greg sat by himself looking at transcripts from today's case.

"Hey, Zoë. Something wrong?"

"It's nice how you always ask us that, even when you've been staring at those papers for over an hour. What's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to find out where I lost him, so I can make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Want help?"

"Sure." She sat down next to him.

…

"I don't think you lost him Greg, he just thought this was the best way out. His wife and kids would get the life insurance if it was a death by cop."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Listen, I need to ask you something and I really hope you can help me out with that."

"Sure, tell me."

Zoë opened her mouth to tell him how she felt when they heard knocking. She turned around to see Marina standing there. She was on one of their cases a few weeks ago.

"Hey." Greg smiled at her. "Zoë, you remember Marina." Zoë smiled at her, what was she doing here?

"Greg," Marina smiled at him. "Are you ready for dinner?" Zoë smile faltered for a second, Greg didn't seem to notice it.

"Ah, you're dating?" She asked with a fake smile.

"Yes, a couple of weeks now." Greg answered.

"I'm going to go home, see you tomorrow Sarge." Zoë got up, she wasn't going to tell him if he was dating.

"Zoë, what did you want to ask me?"

"It can wait. Night." She smiled at Marina as she passed her out of the briefing room.

…

"Guys, I need to tell you something." A month had passed. They were all sitting at the Goose. Everyone looked at her. "Today was my last shift with SRU."

"What?" It was Ed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm transferring to Guns and Gangs and I go undercover in.." She looked at her watch. "10 hours." Everyone was stunned. "I'm sorry I'm telling you this know, I probably should've told you a week ago. They contacted me, said I was perfect for the UC they had going." She finished her drink. "Thanks for my time with you guys. I'll never forget it." She got up. "Maybe I'll see you guys when I'm back." She smiled at them before getting up. Greg followed her out.

"Zoë hold up." He jogged after her until she came to a stop.

"What's up?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"I told you, guns and gangs."

"Zoë, you have become a very bad liar since you joined us."

"I can still lie perfectly, just not to you." He looked questioningly. "Geez Greg, for a negotiator you can be surprisingly oblivious.. I can't handle it anymore, being around you. I have loved you for half a year now. I just can't handle that hurt anymore." A tear slowly made its way down her cheek. "You think I read transcripts over with you in the briefing room until way past midnight because I rather be bored then asleep? You think I actually _enjoy_ helping you with your paperwork? I _hate_ paperwork, but I do it because I like being around _you_. I like eating lunch with you, laughing with you, I _hate_ ice hockey but I learned the damn rules and watch it because I know you love talking about it and I want to be part of it. I was going to tell you last week but then Marina showed up.." She looked down, she couldn't believe she was telling him this. "I just need to get away for a little bit. Get away from watching you kiss Marina, just get away."

"From me?" A few tears fell onto the ground.

"I got to go. I need to pack and they'll pick me up soon."

"Zoë.." He reached out and took her wrist, trying to stop her from leaving.

"Please, let me get away from you.." He nodded.

"Good luck, see you around?"

"See you around."

…

**-Present-**

"You missed a lot of them, thanks for letting me go though."

"It was hard for me to let you go, I broke up with Marina the first time I saw her again."

"The first time?"

"Yeah, I loved you to but figured you wouldn't want me." Zoë smiled at him.

"You were wrong."

"I know.. So, are you glad your life is back to normal?"

"I am, but I don't know for how long. How have you been?"

"I'm good. It's been a little boring without you though."

'Well, my life has been anything but boring."

"I can imagine, I'm sorry you thought you had to leave."

"I still think it was the best choice. I mean, who else would've saved your ass."

"Yeah, thanks for that." He smiled at her.

"Hey Zoë." They turned around to find Jules standing there.

"Hey. What's up?"

"The guys were wondering if you want to join us." She tilted her head towards the booth. Zoë looked Greg for a second, he shrugged.

"Sure, just for a little bit though. I'm a little tired."

…

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, I have to go home because I have to take care of a baby." Ed replied.

"I want to meet her." Ed got up and smiled at her.

"You will, Zoë. You will. I will see you guys tomorrow." He smiled at them before leaving.

"When did that happen? I was gone for like, six months?"

"It just did." Spike smiled at her. "You really got that guy to fall in love with you."

"It's not that difficult, playing someone you're not. Showing and sharing your _real_ feelings, now that's difficult." She smiled at Spike. "They can turn you down. That's hard." She glanced briefly to Greg. "Anyway, I'm going to grab a cab home. I'm tired and can't wait to sleep in my own bed without a drug dealer sleeping next to me." They smiled at her.

"Let me give you a ride." Greg get up.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Zoë, how about we meet for lunch tomorrow? We have _so_ much to talk about." Jules asked.

"Sounds good, I'll make sure my phone is charged. Give me a call tomorrow." Jules smiled back at her.

…

"Have you been back here yet?"

"Nope." Zoë smiled at Greg as she searched for her keys in her bag. They should be in their somewhere. "A little weird to be back." She found her keys. "So, I'll see you around?"

"About dinner, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up at seven?" She smiled at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't bite your lip." He put his hand on her cheek.

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me want to kiss you, and I won't until after the first date." Zoë snickered a little.

"Sometimes, I hate that you're a gentleman."

"Me too."

…

"Dish." Jules told her.

"Jules, I'm still taking off my coat. We've got plenty of time." Zoë laughed. They were sitting at a diner near SRU, since Jules was working.

"Okay." Zoë sat down, Jules kept staring at her.

"Fine.." Jules smiled at her. "What do you want to know?"

"You love Sarge?" Zoë chuckled.

"Sure, start with the complicated questions."

"Hey, you yelled it while we had a mic in there.."

"Yeah, forgot about that for a little bit. Yes, I love him. I have for a long time." They ordered their lunch.

"Is that why you left?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't stay. Every time I saw him I just.. I couldn't stay. Seeing him with Marina, it just was the drop.."

"You left pretty fast, you could've told us."

"I know, I should've told you guys sooner. I just couldn't."

"So, are you staying with guns and gangs?" Zoë shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about going back to SRU, I like that so much better."

"Even if you did stop 1/3 of the drugs and arms coming into the city?"

"Yeah, I like working in a team. Having friends.. How about you, besides Ed having a kid all of a sudden, anything else change?"

"I'm dating Sam."

"He transferred?"

"Nope."

"You transferred?"

"Nope."

"Help me out here.."

"We were on probation, Sarge almost got fired because of us, but we're in the clear now."

"Geez, I'm gone 6 months.."

"So, you and Sarge?"

"What about us?"

"Are you going out with him now?"

"We're having dinner tonight, as long as you guys don't catch some big case."

"It happens.."

"I know, and luck hasn't exactly been on my side lately."

…

"Hey, Greg." Zoë was looking in the mirror, finishing up on her make-up. She was about ready, he would pick her up in half an hour. She'd even gone out and bought a new dress.

"_Hey.." He didn't sound to happy._

"Something wrong?"

"_I uuh, I won't be able to make it." Zoë was glad he wasn't there or he would've seen the disappointment on her face. _

"Oh, big case?"

"_Yeah, it's one big mess. Hope you weren't all dressed up yet?" She looked herself over._

"No, I was just getting started." She lied.

"_I'm really sorry."_

"I know. Rain-check?"

"_Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Key, good luck with your case."

"Thanks." She hung up. No, luck was not on her side.

…

Zoë picked up her phone as she paid the man behind the counter.

"Let me guess, you have to cancel." She could hear Greg laugh.

"_Yes. I'm sorry, I know it's the fourth time."_

"Cancelling on a first date four times, that's not a good sign Greg." She grabbed the pizza's from the counter and walked out.

"_I know.. I keep apologizing.."_

"It's fine, so why did you have to cancel this time?" She crossed the street and walked inside SRU.

"_Team 3 can't make it, it's complicated, we have to pick up their shift."_

"Aah, so you're all stuck there?"

"_Pretty much."_

"Guess you'll call me tomorrow to reschedule?"

"_Yes. Really, I'm sorry. I know I seem like a jerk." She pushed the elevator button for the 1st floor._

"It's fine, I've got a feeling I'll see you sooner than you think. So, where you at?"

"_Briefing room, doing paperwork."_

"Good luck with that. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_Bye." They hung up._

She walked out of the elevator and handed Winnie a sandwich when she passed her desk. Her first time back in SRU after almost seven months. She leaned against the briefing room's doorpost.

"Hey stranger." He looked up surprised.

"Hey." He got up and walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Had a feeling you would cancel." She held up the pizza's. "You hard workers gotta eat, right?"

"Definitely. You're too good, I keep cancelling and you bring us food." She walked passed him to put it on the table. Ed walked in and noticed the pizza's.

"That for us?" Zoë nodded.

"Great! We're hungry." Spike walked passed him.

"Spike hand me the top box will you?" Spike did as Zoë asked. "Thanks." She turned towards Greg and lowered her voice so only he could hear her. "Greg, how about you and I go have our first date in the gym?" Greg smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan." He took the pizza box from her with his right hand and guided her out of the briefing room with his left on her lower back.

…

"Just knew I was going to cancel?"

"I had a feeling."

"Why's that?"

"God hates me." She smiled at him before taking a bite from her slice. "A little birdie told me Sam and Jules are dating."

"Yep, a little while now."

"What else did I miss? Ed got a kid, Jules and Sam are dating.."

"Not much, Wordy's coming your way though." She looked at him questioningly. "Going to join guns and gangs."

"I'm actually thinking of putting in for transfer again."

"Why, you don't like guns and gangs?"

"I like having friends more, besides, I can't date if I'm undercover and there's this guy I like."

"Is there now? Where are you transferring to?"

"Thinking of applying for this kick-ass job. It's like SWAT but with psychological profiling." Greg smiled.

"Sounds like a nice job."

"Yeah, just can't join the team I want. Team one's sergeant's a jackass." He shoved her lightly. "Like the pizza? I wasn't sure what the team liked, but I knew you liked Hawaii."

"You did?"

"M-hm, this pizza first date had one disadvantage though."

"What's that?"

"I won't be able to get my goodnight kiss."

"I thought you didn't kiss on your first dates."

"I don't, but technically this is our fourth date."

"True, I think we can fix that." He put the pizza box down, and leaned in to kiss her.

"Am I interrupting?" Zoë made an annoyed sound as they both sat back straight.

"God hates me. Yes, Ed, you are very much interrupting." Greg chuckled.

"I can come back?"

"The moment is now ruined anyway." Zoë turned back to look outside and grabbed another slice.

"What's up Eddie?"

"I just wanted to thank Zoë for the pizza,"

"Your very welcome." Ed smiled at her annoyed tone of voice.

"And I wanted to say that Dean is here to see you."

"Ow, right, he forgot his keys again." Greg got up. "Be right back, Zo." He walked out.

"Dean's here?" Zoë asked Ed.

"Yeah, he's been living with Greg since a few months."

"I'm gone six months…"

…

"So, Dean lives with you?" She asked once he walked back in.

"Yeah, for a while now."

"So, you got back in touch with him?"

"Short answer, yes."

"Well, how does it feel?"

"It feels great. We spend a lot of time together." Zoë checked the time.

"I should get going, leave you to train off the pizza." She got up and grabbed her coat.

"Let me walk you out."

…

"Thanks again for the pizza."

"You're welcome." They walked towards her car at SRU parking lot.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow for the rain check."

"Sounds like a plan." She grabbed her keys from her pocket and unlocked the car.

"Night." Zoë smiled at him, disappointed and opened her door and turned to get in her car. "Wait." He grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Yeah?" He looked into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her.

"Goodnight." She smiled while biting her bottom lip.

"Goodnight."

…

"He did it! Pay up!" Spike turned to the rest. "You guys were wrong, he kissed her. Pay up." Everyone sighed and reached for their wallets to grab the bills Spike earned.

"You're betting on my dating skills?" Greg walked up behind them.

"Or lack thereof." Ed muttered.

"Well, I'm glad you lost. Hope that teaches you never to bet against me Eddie."

"I just lost 50 bucks.."

"50? Wow Spike, 250 bucks, you get to buy lunch tomorrow."

…

"Sure you want to cook, if you're tired we can always order in?" Zoë was sitting at his breakfast bar, watching him get ready to cook.

"No, I cancelled on you 6 times since I first asked you out.."

"12, actually. Not that I'm counting."

"12?" Zoë nodded. "Seems less."

"Because I keep bringing you food at SRU." Zoë smiled at him.

"Anyway, I've cancelled on you too many times… I'm making you dinner."

"Okay, so.. is Dean joining us?"

"No, he's staying over at a friend's place."

"Scared of me meeting him?" She smiled, they had been dating for over two months now.

"No, I just.. some other time?"

"Sounds good. "

…

Greg sat on the couch, Zoë was straddling him, she broke the kiss and pulled back a little.

"What if Dean comes home?" He pulled her back so he could kiss her.

"Told you, he's staying at a friend's" He nuzzled her neck.

"So we just make out on the couch like teenagers."

"It's fun, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, making out with you is always fun."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Really, Greg, I wouldn't have pecked you for the teenage-make-out session."

"Rather I stop?" His hands were wandering over her legs.

"No.."

"It's even more fun when you stop talking."

"Okay." He pulled of her shirt and kissed her again.

"Dad?"

They heard someone close the front door. Zoë shot up from the couch to grab her shirt while Greg re-buttoned his. She pulled it over her head and sat down next to Greg on the couch.

"Living room, Dean."

"I told you, he's staying at friend's.." Zoë mocked him.

"Hey, so.. That didn't work out. Jerk." He stopped when he saw Zoë. "Oh, hi." Dean took in their state, both were a little out of breath and flushed. "So.." Greg was speechless.

"You must be Dean, I'm Zoë." She stood up to shake his hand.

"So, that's the reason you wanted me gone for the night." Dean shook her hand and smiled at his dad.

"What happened at Jake's?" Greg changed the subject.

"His mom's boyfriend came home and kicked me out. So, what were you guys doing?"

"We were just, talking." Greg wanted to tell him they were watching TV but it was turned off.

"Sure. So, I'll be in my room if you need me." He grabbed his bag from the ground. "It was nice meeting you, Zoë." He smiled at her. "Owh, by the way dad.. You buttoned your shirt wrong."

"Nice meeting you, Dean." She waited until he left the room before throwing a couch cushion at Greg. "I can't believe that just happened. I totally feel like your parents just walked in." Greg laughed.

"It's my son, I think that's actually worse."

"So, I'm going to go home."

"You can still stay."

"Yeah.. No, you go talk to Dean. Invite him to dinner at my place for Tuesday, will you?" He got up to walk her out.

"Sure, so sorry for Dean walking in." He couldn't stop smiling.

"You think this is funny, don't you?"

"A little."

"I'm so embarrassed and you laugh?"

"I'm sure it'll be okay.. Oh, you might want to put your shirt on right."

"Ugh.. I'll see you on Tuesday." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Night." She smiled before walking to her car.

…

Greg knocked on Dean's door.

"Yeah." Dean looked up from the computer to see his dad coming in.

"Hey, so.. Jake's mom's boyfriend kicked you out?"

"Yep, he seems a total jerk."

"Sucks."

"Yeah." Dean smiled, he knew why his dad was standing in his doorway.

"So, Zoë.." Greg hoped his son would start talking.

"Yep, she seems nice. A little embarrassed, but nice."

"Yeah.. I think she wanted the ground to swallow her."

"She looked like it."

"She wants us to have dinner at her place on Tuesday, if you're up for it?"

"It's that serious?" Greg's brow furrowed. "Mom would only let me meet the 'serious' boyfriends."

"Yeah, Dean, it's serious."

"sure, dinner sounds good. She can cook, right?"

"Yeah, she can cook."

…

Greg was laying in bed when his phone started ringing. He answered the call and put it to his ear.

"Greg."

"_What are you wearing?" He laughed._

"Sweats and a shirt."

"_Disappointing."_

"You?"

"Same. So, dinner on Tuesday?"

"Yep, we'll be there."

" 'kay, what does he like?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I want him to like me, and a 17 year old boy cares about two things . Food and girls, and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to call a friendly hooker."

"No.. that doesn't seem like a great idea, wait.. you know hookers?"

"I was undercover for six months with drugs and arms dealers, I met my fair share of hookers. So, food?"

"Uuhm, anything that isn't healthy?"

"Helpful.. he's not a vegetarian?"

"No.."

"Allergies?"

"None."

"He does like cake or something right?"

"Zoë, don't worry so much."

"What will we be doing the rest of the evening anyway, boardgames?"

"He likes videogames, you've got a lot of them. I'm sure we can figure one out." She took a deep breath.

"Okay, yeah I can do that. Think he knew what we were doing on the couch?" He full out laughed.

"Yeah. I think he does. Since my shirt was buttoned wrong and you had your shirt on backwards."

"Stop thinking this is funny!"

"Baby, don't stress so much. I'm sure it'll all turn out fine." He heard her sigh very loudly.

"Fine. So, see you Tuesday around six thirty."

"See you Tuesday."

…

"So how'd dinner at your place go?" Ed asked Greg while they were changing into their normal clothes at the end of the day.

"Good, that was until Dean walked in while we were kissing."

"Kissing or making out on the dinner table?"

"Couch." Ed laughed.

"He literally walked in?"

"Well, we hastily sat up.. but he knew what he walked into."

"How's that?" Ed closed his locker.

"Trust me, Eddie.. He knew."

"Share a little."

"She would kill me if she even knew I told you this."

"So, what's next?"

"Dinner at her place tomorrow, with Dean."

"Good luck buddy."

"Yeah, thanks. Zoë's stressing like crazy. You'd think she was meeting my entire family or something."

…

Zoë had cleaned her house, she'd been doing it all day. She had quit guns and gangs yesterday, she would have to finish the month which had just started. She checked the oven again, the cake and lasagna were both looking good. She had just finished getting the kitchen cleaned up again when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey come on in." She smiled at both of them.

"Hey," Greg smiled at her and wiped some sauce of her cheek. "Smells good."

"Yeah, makes me hungry." Dean took off his coat.

"So, I hope you like lasagna.."

"I do."

…

"So, Zoë, how did you and my dad meet?" Dean asked her once they were seated at dinner.

"I used to be on his team, that's where we met. I then transferred to guns and gangs and went undercover. That's where I ran into him again."

"While you were undercover?"

"Yeah, saved his ass."

"From?"

"A major beating." She smiled at Greg.

"Are you kidding me? You bruised my jaw with that punch."

"Those guys would've done a lot more than just bruise your jaw, honey."

"What kind of guys were it?"

"The kind you need to avoid." Greg told him, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Drug and arms dealers."

"Zoë.."

"He's 17 Greg, I'm sure he knows they exist."

"There's a dealer at my school." Dean regretted it the second he said it.

"What, who?"

"I don't know, no one does, we just know there is one."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know.."

"There is someone who sells drugs in almost every school, Greg."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I read a report on it back in guns and gangs." Zoë noticed the empty plates. "How about cake?" Dean smiled back at her as she grabbed the plates.

"Let me help you." Dean got up and grabbed the left over lasagna.

"Thanks."

…

"So, telling your dad about drug dealers may not be the smartest thing."

"Yeah, it was out before I could help it. Where can I put this?" He raised the lasagna.

"Uuhm, fridge. Could you grab the whipped cream while you're in there?"

"Sure."

Zoë removed the apple cake from the oven and sliced three pieces off of it before putting them on plates.

"Zoë, can I ask you something? It's about my dad."

"Sure."

"Do you love him?" She turned to face him.

"Uhm.."

"Because he doesn't date much, and I think he likes you." Zoë smiled at him, it was really sweet how he wanted to protect his dad.

"Are you asking me if I'm stringing him along, Dean?"

"Well.. yeah."

"Yeah, I love him. I'm not stringing him along Dean, you really sound like Ed. You know that?" He shrugged and grabbed one of the plates.

…

"What were you talking about in the kitchen? You were gone for quite some time." Greg kissed her neck from behind, Dean had excused himself to use the bathroom.

"You, what else."

"Me? What could you possibly talk about concerning me?"

"All kinds of things. Now come sit down, before he walks in on you kissing me, again."

…

"So Dean, how about a videogame? You dad's really bad at it."

"Sure." He sat down and grabbed the controller Zoë handed him. "What are we playing?"

"Your choice, your dad's bad at all of them."

"Just not a shooter Dean." Greg added.

"You don't like shooters?" Dean asked him.

"He wants to talk them down. It's in the job, I guess."

"But you like shooters?"

"Yeah, but we handle things differently."

"What things?"

"Well, "

"Zoë.." She looked at Greg.

"You do actually know what his job is, right?"

"Yeah, he talks people down, and if he can't he sometimes has to shoot them."

"Who told you that?" Greg asked Dean surprised. "The shooting part."

"Dad, I'm not a kid.. I know how it works." Zoë smiled, clearly Greg had his moments where he thought Dean was 8.

"Well, we handle the shooting different. He likes to talk about it, and I usually don't."

…

"So, dad I'm gonna get going. If that's okay?" He put on his coat and put his phone back in his pocket

"Sure, where was that party again?"

"Mike's."

"And were there parents?"

"Mike's brother."

"How old is Mike's brother"

"19"

"Old enough to buy alcohol, how convenient." Dean sighed. "When are you going to be home?"

"like, 1 am?"

"You've got school tomorrow."

"Midnight?"

"Midnight sounds good. How are you going to go there and get home?"

"Sven is picking me up and driving me home."

"Okay, if anything's wrong you can call me. If I don't pick up," He wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. "This is Zoë's number."

"Sure." They heard honking. "That's Sven, gotta go. Thanks dad." He walked out and the heard the door close.

Zoë smiled as she saw the worry on his face.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You don't have a teenage kid."

"No, but my boyfriend does. Another coffee?"

"Sounds good. Do you think I was too lenient?" He could her laugh coming from the kitchen.

"Now who's worrying?" It wasn't long before she came in with his coffee.

"Do you?"

"I think it's really nice you let him stay until midnight, on a school day."

"Too nice?"

"A little, maybe. I'm not complaining, the later he gets to stay out, the later you get to stay out."

"True."

…

"Hello?" Zoë picked up her phone, she didn't recognize the number.

"Hey, it's Mike. I got this number from Dean's pocket."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Someone brought in liquor and he's wasted.."

"Yeah, I'll come pick him up, just give me the address." She wrote the address down. "Okay, yeah I'll be there in 10. Do me a favor, get him to drink some water?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Mike." She hung up the phone and walked back into the room where Greg was just getting dressed.

"I need to go, Dean can be home any minute."

"About Dean.." That got his attention. "Mike just called," She started getting dressed. "Dean has had some liquor, Mike asked if we could go pick him up. He's fine though, just drunk." She pulled on her shoes.

"He won't be going to another party anytime soon.." Greg mumbled.

"Want to punish him? Sent him to school tomorrow, don't let him stay home. He was tough enough to drink, he can go to school."

"That works?"

"Yeah, it worked for one of my friends."

…

"Greg, stay in the car." They were outside Mike's house. "I'll go get him and bring him here. You can kick his ass tomorrow morning when he's hung over."

"You can't carry him."

"First of all, I doubt he's that drunk. Second, but your ass I so can." She smiled at him. "Stay.."

"Okay." She gave him a quick kiss before getting out.

The party was still going strong, there were kids out in the front yard and the front door was open. Zoë walked in.

"Where's Mike?" She asked the first kid that didn't seem completely drunk. He pointed towards the kitchen. "Thanks." She stepped over some puke and continued to the kitchen.

"Mike?" She asked when she walked in, there was a kid sitting next to Dean. Dean was sitting on a kitchen chair, his head was lying on the table.

"Yeah, are you Zoë?"

"That's me. How's he doing?"

"Puked in my hallway."

"Happens when you give liquor to kids who can't handle drinking." She smiled at him. "Did he have a coat or something?"

"Yeah." He pointed to a chair.

"If you can take that to the car for me, I'll take him." She leaned forward to help Dean up, her badge falling out of her shirt, dangling on her neck.

"You're a cop?"

"Relax kid, I'm just here to take him home. Be glad his dad is still in the car." She helped Dean stand, he was wasted and passed out in her arms. "Just so you know Dean, you owe me." She lifted him up, slightly regretting telling Greg she could do it easily. "Jezus, how much do you weigh.. Mike, walk, clear a way for me will you?" He nodded and walked in front of her.

…

"Get the backseat for me." Mike nodded and opened the door. "Greg, meet Mike." Greg got out of the car to help her put Dean in.

"He's completely out of it.." Greg muttered. "You who brought in the booze?"

"No, sir." He said quickly.

"Who did?"

"I don't know, sir." Zoë took the coat from Mike and put it in the car.

"Of course you don't.." Greg went back into the car.

"Thanks for calling Mike, now I'm pretty sure Dean's dad is going to call the cops. So if I were you I would end this party before they get here." Mike nodded and walked back in.

…

"I'm sorry the night had to end like this.." Greg said when they stood in front of Zoë's front door.

"You kidding me, it's every girl's dream. Go take your kid home."

"Thanks." He kissed her gently. "I'll call you."

"You do that."

…

"Wake up." Greg slammed the door open and turned on the lights. "It's seven, you need to get ready for school."

"I'm not feeling good, think I'm going to stay home." Dean muttered into his pillow.

"You were feeling good enough to drink yourself into oblivion last night, you're good enough to go to school now. Wake up."

Dean mumbled something Greg couldn't make out and then sat up straight, running to the bathroom as he did.

"Oh, by the way, I called you mom already."

"Nooo.." Greg heard the toilet flush.

"Do you even remember how you got here?" Dean shuffled in and shook his head. "Zoë carried you out." Dean looked up, embarrassed. "Now, shower and get dressed. I'll drop you off at school on my way to work."

"Okay.."

"Oh, and Dean? You are grounded for three weeks."

…

"So, how did dinner last night go?" Ed kept bugging Greg about Zoë.

"Fine, until Dean went to a party and got wasted."

"Ah, Mike's?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Clark wanted to go, Sophie thought it was a bad idea."

"That makes Sophie smarter than me."

"So, you picked him up?"

"Yeah, me and Zoë. Grounded him for three weeks and didn't let him stay at home."

"Smart enough, he's drinking like a tough guy he can go to school."

"That's what Zoë said."

"Great minds think alike."

"Not sure if I'd call your mind great though."

…

"Got some bad news." Zoë was leaning against the doorpost in the briefing room.

"Good morning to you too. What bad news?"

"You know how I have to finish the month with guns and gangs?" He nodded. "Well, they've got an assignment for me." She threw a folder on the table. "Only going to take two or three weeks, but I won't be able to see you.. Unless you come visit me of course."

"Visit you where?" He opened the folder. "A strip club?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be all sexy on stage."

"A strip club.. Not really my scenery."

"Maybe you can come check it out sometime though, I go in ten minutes. Heard this morning." She pointed to her weekend bag. "Going to go shopping with someone who's already UC there, buy all those hooker-y clothes."


	2. The First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives

**A/N This is it, last chapter. Tried to find the fine line between T and M in the strip club, don't **_**think**_** I crossed it though ;)**

Greg walked into the strip club, he almost took his badge and gun with him out of habit but thought to leave them in the car just in time. He looked around; it was exactly what he thought, even though he had never actually been in a strip club while it was open. Colored lights and a lot of horny guys watching the girls eagerly. He hoped Zoë would be on soon, he didn't want to stay here long. Just long enough to see her for the first time in two weeks and give her a message.

He took a place near the stage, but not front row. He didn't need other girls, just Zoë. He wasn't going to deny they were attractive, but he knew Zoë would kick his ass if he even gave them a dollar.

Someone put a drink in front of him when he sat down, he was about to turn around to say he didn't order it but just smiled when he heard her voice.

"Diët coke, I'm up in 10 minutes." She whispered. "Better have some bills with you." She ran hand inside his shirt over his chest.

"I do."

"Hope it's enough to get yourself into the VIP room." She touched his shoulder before walking off.

The VIP room, Greg had no idea what kind of money would get him in there. He checked his wallet, he had over 200 dollars but he wasn't planning on spending it all.

...

He groaned when he laid his eyes on her for the first time, stripper cop, of course. She did a routine on stage, bills were thrown her way. Someone handed her 50 bucks for a lap dance, Greg didn't like it at all, especially since the guy was touching here. The doorman had told him he was not allowed to touch the girls.

"Keep your hands to yourself or I will get Jeff." He could hear Zoë tell the man, the man let his hands drop immediately. She finished the dance before coming over to Greg.

"VIP room 2, red curtain, give a hundred bucks to the big guy." She whispered in his ear as he put a couple of bucks into the waistband of her thong.

...

There was just a chair and a pole, that was all there was in the room. Greg shrugged and sat down in the chair. It wasn't long before some music started playing and Zoë walked in wearing a different costume. She went to gave him a lap dance so they could talk.

"First a cop, now a schoolgirl, really?"

"You say you don't like it? Because I can feel you do." She gave him an evil smile.

"You can?" He felt her grind against him and he groaned at the feeling. "Unfair. How did you know I'd have a hundred bucks?"

"It's a strip club, people are loaded with money. I'm guessing you are here for a reason?"

"Yeah." He was trying to concentrate but it was beginning to become very hard.

"Well?" She smiled at his struggle to concentrate.

"I wanted to make sure the guys were, uuhm behaving themselves." He put his hands on her hips.

"They are, doesn't mean I am." She kissed him.

"Owyeah, and it's going to go down next Thursday around 20.00" He knew the song was coming to an end.

"Giving me 24 hour time, huh."

She gave him a lingering kiss as she got up from his lap. She smiled at him and walked out. He took a few breaths before getting up and exiting the club.

...

"Hey stranger, you're not 21." Dean looked around surprised.

"Zoë.. Hey, I was just.."

"At a strip club with your under aged buddies drinking beer and watching girls?"

"Pretty much." She took their half full glasses and put them on her tray.

"Get out of here now, Dean. Trust me; you don't want to be here in the next 5 minutes."

"Hey, Dean, how much do you have to pay for her to give you some time?" One of his friends asked him, waving a 10 dollar bill.

"I'm guessing your entire allowance, kid. Dean, you don't want to be here." She stressed her point again.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I want to be here. The next act is a group act and it's on in a couple."

"I know, I'm in it. Dean, go." He shook his head. "If you're not gone by the time the act is finished I will have you kicked out." She walked backstage to get ready for the show.

...

They were just starting their routine on stage when she heard a loud bang.

"Police SRU!"

"Police! Stay where you are!"

"Police SRU, hands up!"

They walked through the club, ordering the Johns to one side of the club, and employees to the other.

"Dean?" Greg said surprised.

"Hi, dad."

"Go stand over there, I'll deal with you later. Go stand and shut up."

They cuffed everybody, Greg looked around.

"Anyone seen Zoë?"

"I put her with the employees." Spike said.

"Okay."

"ZOË!" It was Dean, Greg turned around to see a man with a gun to her head walk her up the stairs.

"Jeff, it wasn't me." Zoë was staring into the wrong side of his barrel, they were standing face to face in his office, the gun was lowered.

"Then how did they know, you've been here the shortest and I don't know you as Zoë."

"Jeff, I swear." She had her hands raised. "Maybe it was the bouncer or a barman, I don't know. It wasn't me."

Behind Jeff she saw the door swing open, Ed and Sam walked in.

"Police SRU!" Jack was startled and grabbed Zoë, pointing the gun to her head again.

"Jeff, it wasn't me, I swear."

"It wasn't you? Then why the fuck are they here, are you a cop Jackie, or Zoë or whatever the hell your name is?"

"I don't know Jeff, but I swear it wasn't me. I'm not a cop."

"Is your name Jackie or Zoë?"

"Both, my work name is Jackie. I'm not giving anyone my real name in this world."

Zoë tried her best to sound panicked and even managed to squeeze out a tear. A stripper wouldn't be cool when she got a gun pointed at her head.

"Jeff, put the gun down." It was Greg, he was standing behind Sam and Ed.

"Well, as long as I've got a gun pointed at her you can't shoot me." Zoë sighed, this could be a long night.

"Jeff, please let me go." He tightened his arm around her waist and pushed the gun into her temple harder. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"You want her alive?" Jeff asked Greg.

"I want everyone out alive, Jeff."

"Why, she's just a whore, right?" Zoë noticed how Greg's jaw tightened. "A filthy whore, she's good though. Brings in more money than most."

His hand moved up over her body to grab one of her breasts roughly. She was dressed in a lace bra and the bottom half of a dirty nurses outfit, a stethoscope around her neck.. Greg could see Zoë's blood was boiling, she wasn't as good at keeping her temper in line as he was.

"What do you want Jeff?"

"I want a way out of here, and I'm taking this snitch with me."

"It wasn't me." Zoë repeated, a little less panicked and more pissed off than before.

"I've been to your house.. It's too cleaned up for a whore."

"I'm not a whore." She mumbled.

"What's that?"

"I said I'm not a whore."

"Well I remember it differently, we had a fun night, you and me." He tried to draw Greg out. "You're a cop, and you're dating one of them. Right? Which one is it?" He couldn't seem to make up his mind if she was a cop or not. He kept switching between cop and whore.

"I'm not a cop."

"You really had me fooled; you are really sexy for a cop. A quick learner too, those lap dances of yours can make a gay man hard." He turned his attention back to the guys. "So me and Jackie here.." He looked at her. "I mean Zoë.. Are going to walk out backwards. You even try to stop me, I'll shoot her."

"You don't want to do that, Jeff, you don't need murder added to the charges."

"I'll be going to jail for a very long time, you think I care about another 5 years?" He walked backwards, pulling Zoë with him.

Zoë knew she would be able to get out of his grasp but that would force Ed to shoot him, so she wanted to give them a little while longer to get her out. They exited through the backdoor and walked down the stairs backwards. Zoë almost tripped once, and she couldn't risk running away anymore, there were too many people in the room now. They walked backwards passed Dean and towards the front entrance. The guys were following them. All officers raised their guns when they saw Jeff holding a gun.

"Weapons down!" Greg told them.

"Zoë.." Dean mumbled, Zoë threw him a look that could kill.

"So, it's really Zoë? See, you are the snitch."

"He's drunk. "

"Doesn't look that drunk to me." They continued walking, they now reached the exit and Jeff opened the door. Jules, Spike and Wordy were waiting outside for them.

They got into one of the SRU cars, the keys were still in the contact. Zoë quickly flipped the switch that turned on the car's internal microphone, knowing Winnie would pick it up and stream it to the guys. She glanced to the dashboard, she knew this being the car Ed usually took there should be a gun inside the glove box. Luckily for Zoë, Jeff didn't know how to drive a stick. She looked outside to see the team and paramedics standing there.

"Where are you taking me, Jeff?" He wasn't able to drive the car and he was starting to get on edge.

"Somewhere I can kill you and get away quickly. Is this car bullet proof?" She believed he was going to kill her, and judging by the changes in Greg's face so did he.

"How should I know?"

She checked the door, it was still unlocked. It was now or never. She grabbed the gun out of the glove compartment with her left, while turning her face towards him and opening the passenger side door with her right. She jumped out and raised the gun at him. He did the same and they both fired a shot. The team darted forward. Zoë lowered the gun and Ed took it from her hands.

"Zoë's hit, get a medic." Zoë looked at her left arm.

"It's just a graze, Ed." But she walked with the medic anyway, slightly smiling at Greg. Trying to say 'Don't worry I'm fine'.

The paramedic wrapped a blanket around her and put a bandage on her arm. It wasn't long before Greg walked over.

"She's fine?" The medic nodded.

"Where's Dean." Zoë asked, clearly annoyed with him.

"Car, why?"

"I told him to go home.. And then he goes and blows my cover! Jesus, Greg. He could've gotten me killed!"

"He just wasn't prepared to see a gun against your head."

"Like I was?! I told him to go home! I told him to trust me and leave."

"You could've said they would bust the place.." Greg turned around to see Dean standing there. Zoë got up and wanted to walk towards him but Greg stopped her.

"Yeah because that's a great idea! Announce to them I'm a cop, because that wouldn't ruin the entire operation at all!"

Greg gave Zoë his jacket, her blanket had fallen down and she was still partly dressed like a nurse. Greg beckoned for Jules to come get Dean.

"Thanks.. So, I guess I stained the car a lot." She sat back down when Dean was gone.

"Yeah, we won't be able to use it for a while. Where did you get the gun from?"

"It's mine." Ed walked up to check on Zoë. "You okay?" Zoë nodded.

"Just another day." A medic walked up to them. "Glad I knew you kept your gun there."

"We're taking her to the hospital now, she really needs stitches." Greg nodded.

"Ed, you mind going with her? I'll go home with Dean." Ed nodded and got into the ambulance with Zoë.

...

"He's just a kid." He said once the doors were closed.

"I know, I just got a little pissed off. I'm not good at keeping my temper in line when someone calls me a whore. Besides, Dean seriously endangered my life, he needed to hear it."

"Jeff grabbed you too."

"I don't even want to think about that." Zoë sighed. "You didn't see the look in Greg's eyes.."

...

"Thanks for picking us up Spike." Zoë smiled at him as she and Ed got into the car once they were done in the hospital.

"You are welcome, Zoë. Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"15th division, need to talk to SIU."

"Dressed as a.. like that?" Zoë smiled.

"There are clothes in my locker, besides I still have Greg´s jacket."

…

Zoë opened the front door to Greg's house, they had exchanged keys just before she went undercover.

"Greg?" He walked out of his bedroom.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you tonight." He noticed the sling. "It was that serious?"

"No, but when I took it off Ed threatened to shoot me. Where's Dean?"

"Bedroom, unplugging his TV and computer."

"You took them away, huh?"

"He went to a strip club and drank while he was still grounded. Yeah, I took them away."

"Is it okay if I go see Dean? I feel like I need to apologize."

"Sure, you know his room."

…

"So, both the computer _and_ the TV?" Dean looked up and almost dropped the computer.

"Zoë, hey. I'm sorry about blowing your cover and almost getting you killed."

"That's okay, I overreacted a little. Had adrenaline rushing through me and everything. Just, next time I tell you to get out.. Get out."

"I promise."

"Good, now, I would offer to help you with the computer but I'm not allowed to lift anything."

"Hope you get better soon."

"You and me both. So, anymore trouble? Besides the obvious?"

"Grounded for another month and he called my mom again.. And I have to give him my phone when I get home.."

"Sounds rough. Good luck, I'm just going to say goodnight to your dad before going home."

"Goodnight."

"Night, Dean."

…

"I'm going home."

"You can stay here."

"I know, but I'm tired and if I stay here I won't be able to keep my hands to myself."

"That so?"

"Yeah, so Monday is my first day with SRU. Even though I just got shot so I can't actually do my physical."

"Can I see you in the weekend?"

"Sure." She kissed him before grabbing her coat. "So, you keeping his electronics for the full month?"

"Nah, two weeks."

"That'll be torture enough." She waved at him before walking out.

…

A few months had passed, Zoë has been back with SRU for a while, she was in team two. She had an offer to join Greg in team one, but she and Greg had decided it was probably best for their relationship if she joined team 2.

"So, when are you going to ask her to move in together?" Greg almost choked in his coffee.

"Uuhm.."

"That's what people do right? You and Zoë spend almost every night together, weither it's here or at her place. Don't you think it's time?"

"I was actually going to ask you if that was okay, Dean."

"Why wouldn't it be? I like Zoë, she's nice enough. Besides, she keep you in line while you're keeping me in line."

"So, you want her around so you don't get grounded too much?"

"Pretty much."

"You do know that it's because of Zoë you couldn't go to Sven's party last month?"

"Yeah, but that's okay, I mean cops rolled in and everything."

"How is it that when I say you can't go to a party, you're mad but when Zoë says you can't, it's okay?"

"Because for some reason any time Zoë won't let me go, the cops bust the party and my friends get drug charges."

"Must be those guns and gangs connections." Greg sighed.

"So, you're going to ask her to move in?"

"Yes, but she wants a new place. So we will have to go house shopping."

"So, you've talked about it?"

"Yes, Dean, we've talked about it."

…

"I like it." Zoë said as she and Greg walked through the fifth house that day. "Plenty of space for a nice TV, plenty rooms. Nice open kitchen, no carpets.."

"Funny how you put TV to the front of the line."

"Shot up, you love watching TV. Think Dean will like it?"

"I think so, it's modern and full of technology. He likes technology."

"We'll have to come back with him this weekend. I want him to feel involved." Greg smiled at her.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Shut up." He smiled again.

"You could work on your how-to-take-a-compliment-skill."

"Shut up."

…

They had moved into the house a few weeks ago, they were just getting settled. Zoë had gotten a call from Greg, she needed to come into work early. Something with more than 2 dozen arrest warrants. So she turned around during her evening run and walked inside. She froze when she saw Dean making out on the couch with some girl, she wasn't sure what to do. Amuse herself by clearing her throat was definitely a choice. She opted against it and walked back to the front door, she opened and closed the door extra loudly.

"Hey Dean, I need to get into work early.."

She walked to the living room, they were sitting on the couch now. Flushed, breathing hard and Dean was trying to button his shirt. It reminded her of when she first met Dean. She couldn't keep the smile from creeping on her face.

"I'm interrupting. No worries, I just need to grab my bag. Dinner's already in the oven. Enjoy it, I think your dad's gonna be home late. We have a big thing tonight." The girl was bright red and Dean was looking between them, not sure what to do.

"Uuhm, Zoë this is Julie, my girlfriend. Julie, this is Zoë. My dad's girlfriend." Julie smiled at her friendly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Julie. I don't have much time, I have to be at work in 15 minutes. So, enjoy dinner. Dean, your dad would want me to remind you that you have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks." Dean got up and followed Zoë to the front door. "Can you.. not tell my dad?"

"He's a cop, I think he's got a feeling already. How long have you been dating her?"

"Three weeks." Zoë nodded, they wouldn't be having sex yet. Right?

"Okay so, you know she can't stay over without you asking your dad?" He nodded. "Okay. I'll think about not telling him."

…

"Why is there a box of condoms on my bed?"

Dean called from his bedroom in the afternoon, Greg and Zoë were sitting on the walked into the living room.

"I know it was one of you."

"It wasn't me." Zoë held her hands up in surrender.

"Me either." Greg said.

"Sure, the elves must've done it."

"Listen, Dean..You're dating.." Greg started.

"And you're probably not there yet.." Zoë continued.

"But when you are, we want you to be safe.."

"It's a big responsibility, and if you're going to do it.." Dean kept looking between them as they were finishing each other's sentences.

"We rather you do it here, inside your room than in some toilet or alley or something." Greg finished.

"Just so you know, it's creepy when you guys finish each other's sentences."

…

"So, you're going to propose tonight?" Dean asked as he was sitting on the couch. His dad was stressing around the house, making sure he got everything.

"Yeah."

"One year anniversary, romantic."

"Says the guy who's been dating his girlfriend for three months and has attempted to cook for her."

"Hey, it's a big thing for her." Greg patted his pockets.

"CRAP! The ring! Have you seen it? I have to pick up Zoë at SRU in 15 minutes!" Dean sighed and grabbed the little purple box from the table.

"Dad." He threw him the box.

"Thanks."

"So, are you going to stay away tonight?"

"Why?" Greg asked suspiciously.

"Well, I thought Julie could stay over?"

"Do you still have the condoms?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we haven't yet.. so yes, I still have them."

"Sure, she can stay over. We'll be at the Grand, so if you need us."

"Great, thanks."

"Is that why you've been cleaning your room all day?"

"Maybe. Don't you have to go?" Greg glanced at the time.

"Yes, thanks you for the ring. I'll call you if it doesn't work out."

"I'm sure it will."

...

He was kneeling in front of her, they were in the restaurant. Everyone was looking at them and Zoë had her hands clasped in front of her mouth.

"Zoë, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes, of course I will!" She kissed him after he had slid the ring around her finger.

...

"Are you alright?" He walked up behind her, she was looking out the window of their suite.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"You still want to marry me, right?"

"God, yes. It has nothing to do with that. I just had a rough day."

"How rough?"

"I had to kill a nine year old kid, nine years Greg.. Since when do nine year olds walk through school with a gun, when did that happen?" He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her back to him.

"Hmm, sounds like rough is an understatement."

"Yeah, you should've seen the family.."

"Guess I picked the wrong day to propose."

"Nah, I needed something to get my mind off of it anyway. Dean doesn't mind us getting married?"

"He helped me pick out the ring, he thinks it's great."

"Good, so I'm guessing there's a fat party at our house right now?"

"Nah, Julie is staying over. He cooked for her." He kissed her neck gently.

"Dean doesn't cook.." Zoë said surprised, remembering he burned eggs just last week.

"I may have helped him after he burned everything, but he tried to cook."

"You're such a softie, so you said it was okay if she stayed over?"

"Yeah, figured he would do it anyway. I did check he still had condoms." Zoë laughed at him.

"Of course you did."

"You're the one who bought them for him."

"I figured you wanted to become a dad again before becoming a grandfather." He stopped nuzzling her neck and looked at her.

"Are you.."

"No! No, relax." He let out a breath. "You know I want to get married first, honey."

"So we better get married fast, what about next Sunday?" She turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"That may be just a little too fast."

"Do you want a big wedding?"

"No, just closest friends and family. I do want a big honeymoon though, just get away from work for a couple of weeks and relax."

"Yeah, I could use a break myself."

...

Greg has sent Dean a text when they left the hotel the next day, he and Zoë didn't want to walk into anything.

"Dean?" They called out when they walked in. They dropped the overnight bags Greg had brought with him and hung up their coats.

"Yeah, coming." They walked into the living room, it was an absolute mess. It looked like they dropped a bowl of popcorn, there was a broken vase and dvd's all over the table.

"We were gone for just one day, right?" Zoë asked Greg, he just nodded while looking over the room. He glanced over to the kitchen, it looked even worse. Dean walked in, wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey, we didn't expect you home so soon." Zoë looked around again.

"Clearly.. I'm assuming you were actually planning on cleaning it up."

"Yes, of course I was. I just didn't expect you home until 5 or something."

Then Julie walked in, wearing a pair of Dean's sweats and a shirt of his. Zoë saw a pair of jeans laying behind the couch and a shirt under the table.

"Hey, Julie." Zoë and Greg smiled at her.

"We texted you we were coming back, Dean." Greg said, pointing to Dean's phone on the couch.

"Ow, uh yeah.."

"So, we're going to eat lunch at a diner. How about you get dressed and clean up the popcorn and glass. We'll bring you guys a burger?" Julie and Dean nodded sheepishly.

"Okay, we'll be back in an hour or so." Greg and Zoë shared a look before going out again.

"God Dean.. That's the second time." Julie said once she heard the door close. She then went to pick up her jeans and shirt.

"I thought they were coming home later."

"Think they noticed my clothes lying here?"

"My dad, probably. Zoë, Owyeah.."

...

"You'd think we were gone a month.." Greg said when he took a bite from his burger.

"I can't believe he broke that vase.." She sighed. "I loved that vase, you gave it to me."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled at her. "It's just glass though."

"I know, I'm not mad or anything.. I just loved that vase.. So how about we order those burgers for them and get going?"

"Sounds like a plan."

...

"GREG!" Ed yelled before running towards him. "Officer down!" He yelled through his radio. Ed pulled of Greg's vest and saw the blood coming through his shirt. "Officer shot, get an ambulance right now!"

"Ed,"

"Don't talk buddy, just keep breathing. You're getting married in a week and a half. Zoë's got her dress all picked out."

"Tell Zoë I love her."

"Tell her yourself buddy. I'm sure she'll be there when you wake up."

Ed was still trying to stop the bleeding but blood was seeping through his hands. Greg started coughing up blood when the ambulance arrived and took him in.

...

"Zoë." She picked up her phone, they just finished a drill outside at SRU in full gear.

_"Zoë, it's Ed. You need to come to St Pat's."_

"Is everything okay?"

_"Greg's in surgery, he got shot."_

"I'll be there in five, ER?"

_"Yes, Zoë drive carefully, those five minutes don't matter." Zoë hung up the phone and ran towards Donna, team 2's sergeant._

"Greg got shot, I got to go. Can I take one of the SRU cars?"

"Yes, Zoë, of course. Let me know if he's okay?" Zoë nodded before running off.

...

She had turned the sirens on and they parted for her. she parked the car at the ER and ran inside. It wasn't long before she saw the guys.

"What happened?"

"A bullet went through his vest, they took him to surgery the second he got here."

"What did the bullet hit?"

"I don't know." Ed answered.

"Stomach, heart?"

"I think his lungs, but Zoë, I'm not sure."

"Did you ask the nurse?"

"We did, she wouldn't tell us anything because we weren't family." Zoë looked around for a second.

"Give me your ring."

"My what?" Ed looked at her surprised.

"My engagement ring is still in my locker since the necklace broke yesterday, give me your wedding ring."

Ed did as told, Zoë slid it around her finger. It was a little big on her, but good enough for now. She then walked towards a nurse.

"Greg Parker, I need to know how he's doing."

"Officer, like I told your colleague's, I can only give that information to family."

"Zoë Parker-Washburn, I'm his wife." She showed her the hand with Ed's ring. The nurse eyed her slightly suspicious.

"I'll call the doctor, please take a seat."

"Thank you." She walked back to team one and sat down. "He'll be fine." She told herself.

"Found something out?"

"She's calling the doctor."

...

A couple hours had passed, he was still in surgery when Dean walked through the emergency room doors.

"Dean." Ed called him over.

"How is he?" Dean turned to Zoë.

"Still in surgery. That's a good thing, he'll make it."

She didn't know if she was telling Dean or herself. Dean sat down next to her, the entire team was still there and Donna had called Ed more than once to check how everything was going.

...

"Zoë Parker?" A doctor walked towards her.

"Yes." She got up and ignored Dean's confused look.

"He's in room 2085, I can walk you there?" They all got up. "I'm sorry, just family for now." She nodded and looked at Dean.

"Dean, come on. That's you too."

...

She sat next to his bed and held his hand. Dean sat in a corner, he was shaken. The doctor had told them that he was going to be fine but that there was a lot of damage which is why it took so long. Zoë watched as he started to blink.

"Hey, honey. Welcome back." He turned his head to look at her and lifted his right arm so he could stroke her cheek.

"It's great to see you." He croaked.

"Dean," Zoë got his attention and got up so he could say hi.

...

Greg had to stay the night, he would be discharged the next day but they wanted to keep an eye on him. Ed had left to take Dean home a couple of minutes ago. Zoë still needed to go to SRU to drop the car off again and change.

"I thought you were going to die." A tear sneaked down her cheek.

"Hey, I'm fine. Where's this coming from? You and Dean have been here for hours."

"I was so scared Greg."

"Ed said you were doing fine while I was in surgery."

"Dean was there." Greg smiled at her, of course she tried to act tough in front of Dean. "Didn't want to scare him?" She nodded.

"You were gone for so many hours."

"It's fine, I'll be out of here tomorrow and we'll get married next week." He took her hand. "Don't remember giving you that ring." Zoë looked down at her hand.

"Crap, it's Ed's. I knew they would only let family see you, so if someone asks, we're married." Greg smiled at her. "I better drop by his house, give it back to him. Sophie might kill him if she sees it's missing."

...

"Zoë, hey." Sophie smiled at her as she opened the door. "I'm glad Greg is fine."

"Makes two of us. Is Ed around?"

"Yeah, of course. Come in."

"Thanks." Zoë smiled at Sophie as she stepped in. She walked into the living room and saw Ed on the couch. "Hey." He looked up.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I dropped Dean off at your place."

"I know." She removed the ring from her hand. "You forgot something." She handed it to him.

"Ah, thanks. Sophie thought I lost it and was mad, until I told her you had it."

"She knows how it feels, to date a reckless cop."

"I'm not reckless." She raised her eyebrows. "Most of the time. Greg is never reckless, you know that." She nodded.

"At least he'll have the time off until the wedding." She smiled at him. "Better get going, Dean likes to make huge messes when we're not around."

He smiled at her and got up to walk her out

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

...

"So, Mr Parker."

"So, Mrs Parker." She smiled at him, he didn't think she would change her name but she told him she couldn't wait to do so.

"How does it feel to be married for the very last time?"

"Damn good, what about you, how do you feel?"

"Pretty much the same as this morning, only without the nerves." He smiled at her and kissed her deeply. "So, you gave Dean a list of the rules before we left, right?"

"Yes, he can have one party while we're gone, but no booze and he has to clean everything up. He's not allowed to set the house on fire.. and Julie can stay over as long he's safe, he rolled his eyes at me when I told him that, again."

"He doesn't like to talk about sex with you."

"Clearly."

"We'll see what a mess he made in two weeks."

"Yes we will, so, how about a walk on our private beach?"

"Sounds good."

...

"Ed, tell me that time is wrong."

"No, it's four, why?"

"Turn around!"

"What?"

"Turn on the sirens and turn around. St Patricks hospital." Greg turned his radio back on. "Guys, Ed needs to drop me off at St. Pat's, you go to HQ, we'll debrief when I get back." Ed made an illegal U-turn at the next intersection.

_"Why? Is something wrong?" Jules asked._

_"No, Zoë has her sonogram at 10 past 4, right?" Spike asked._

"Yes Spike, thank you for reminding me 10 minutes ago when we actually _passed _the hospital."

...

_"You better be on your way.." Greg smiled at his wife._

"I'm in the parkinglot, where are you?"

_"Sonogram waiting room."_

...

"Oh, you got to be kidding me.." Zoë mumbled when Greg walked into the waiting room wearing his uniform and weapon. Everyone in the waiting room looked up worried at him. "You couldn't have changed first?" That seemed to clear up most worried looks.

"I thought you preferred me actually getting here on time."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"No.." Zoë held up a SRU radio. "Really, you stole a radio?"

"Borrowed. I had a bet with Spike, I said you wouldn't dare to forget, again, he said you would."

"Last time was different."

"Sure it was."

"Parker?" A nurse called out. Zoë and Greg got up.

...

The doctor walked in and looked Greg over.

"Did he forget again?"

"Yes."

"Most men do, so last scheduled sonogram before delivery. Are you excited?" They both nodded.

"Okay, let's see." She put the gel on and looked at the screen. "Looks like they're still both healthy."

"Can you check gender again? Last time you couldn't see them very clear." Greg asked.

"Sure, give me a second.. We've got a boy, and another boy."

"Geez, those are gonna be a handful." Zoë sighed while Greg kissed her forehead.

...

Greg and Zoë had dropped both one year olds off at daycare before going to work. It would only be for a week or so, Zoë was joining team one again and Greg retired to be a stay at home dad. Sam was taking his place as sergeant and Zoë would take Sam's place. Zoë had been at home until now, she wanted to get back in and Greg was more than happy to stay at home with the boys. Dean was starting his second year at college, criminology, he also wanted to join law enforcement, only without getting shot at every day.

"Sergeant Parker, Constable Parker." Ed acknowledged them both as they walked into the briefing room. "How does it feel to work together?"

"Great." They said in unison.

"How was it to leave your kids?" He asked Zoë, as Greg had been working normally for the last 10 months.

"Hard, but I'm sure I'll get used to it when daddy stays at home with them."

...

Zoë and Greg had just finished cleaning out his locker and were on their way home when they noticed Sam sitting in the briefing room. They walked in.

"Have fun with that paperwork, Sam-tastic." Greg smiled at him.

"That's Sergeant Braddock now." Sam smiled back at him. "Have fun with the diapers and being the worried husband." They exchanged another smile before Greg and Zoë turned around and left.

"First day of the rest of our lives?"

"First day of the rest of our lives." Greg confirmed.

**A/N This REALLY is the end :P Really, I swear, no matter how hard you beg fireandice1986! And no, I didn't write the wedding or honeymoon cause the last one I did was hard enough!**


End file.
